Rise of the Panther
by puzzlemistress
Summary: the winx and the specialist find Flora crying in her room. flora has gotten news from home. now the winx and the specialists go back with flora to help her rescue her family. the catch flora is a panther. the second catch her second family are bakugan and


Heila pov

The guys and I wanted to take the girls out for a movie day. we race to the gates of Alfea and Brandon as usual is first, then Sky, Riven, Me, Nabu and Timmy last. We see the girls on the lawn talking and laughing.

"Brandon!" Stella screamed when she turned her head. All of the girls came up to greet their boyfriend leaving me alone. I didn't see Flora anywhere. This started to worry me.

"Girls, where's Flora?" I asked confused and worried. The girls looked at me also worried.

"We haven't seen her since lunch." Layla finally spoke.

"Yeah. She looked at her phone, freaked out,then ran off to our dorm." Musa explained.

"Maybe we should check on her." Bloom implied. we all agree then head up to the girls room. When we get inside of the dorm we hear crying. I knew that cry anywhere. I rushed to Flora's door and tried to open the door.

"Why won't the door open?!" I asked in full panick. I just hopped the she was ok.

"She must have put a spell on the door." Techna reasoned.

"Can you undo the spell." I asked quickly.

"Here, let me try." Bloom stepped up to the door, said the spell, and turned the door knob.

"Thanks Bloom." I said and rushed in to see my love crying on her bed. This made my heart shatter. I hated to see my flower cry. I walked quietly next to her and sat down on her bed.

"Flora, sweetheart whats wrong. You can tell me." I asked her gently. She looked at me with he watery green eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a loud sob. I pulled her closer to me and held her as she weeps into my shoulder.

"Oh Heila. It's all my f-fault." She manged to gasp out.

"Can you explain that a little better to me honey."

"I-I should have never came back to Alfea. I-I could have saved him."

"Saved who baby. Tell me. Please. You know how weak I am when your crying." That's true though. I'm about five seconds from crying myself.

"Diablo." She let out a loud cry and squeezed my waist tightly.

"Who is he?" I didn't know if I should be jealous or not. All of those thoughts vanished into thin air as I felt her shake. She stiffened as her phone rang.

"Can I take that real quick?" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can sweetie." She got up and went to her phone. I heard growl softly as she answered.

Flora pov

I was so upset what with happened back home it lead me to crying on my bed. Helia found me and is trying to comfort me. My phone rang and I asked Heila if I could answer. Him being the sweetheart he is, he let me answer it. I looked at my phone and it was Illing, the one person I don't want to talk to one time. I let out a low growl and answered it.

"What do you want Illing." I snapped at him.

"Sugar doll don't be mad at me. It's not my fault the law passed." Illing say smoothly.

"Sugar doll! Don't you dare say that to me! And who made the freaking law anyway!"

"I admit that I did create the law, but..."

"Do you know how long it took me to create the BBA?"

"3 years." He mumbled weakly.

"You will never get away with Illing. Not if I still have life in this body."

"What are you gonna do about. Sprinkle fairy dust on me."

"You know that I am a panther. I will destroy you Illing." I hang up the phone and toss it on my bed. I screamed and fell face first on my pillow.I began to cry again. I felt Heila's hand rub up and down my back. I sit up and cried in his shoulder. There was a knock on the door and Bloom left the room to answer it.

"Flora, there is a guy who wants to see you." She announced. I got up and took Heila's hand, pulling him with me out of the room with me. I look at the door to see Klaus at the door with tears rolling down his face. I knew what happened and I felt horrible.

"They took her too didn't they." I asked bluntly.

"Yes they my dear." Klaus said quietly. Klaus has greyish hair, and light green eyes. He wore a dark blue suit and a blue tie. I've never seen him so lost before. And I have known this made since I was 8 years old. I let go of Heila's hand, run up to Klaus and hugged him. He cried into my hair.

"I'm so sorry hon. I really am." I said trying to calm him down. He was shaking against me.

"They just took her Flora. She was in my hands. She was screaming for me! I was powerless to help her!" He yelled at me. I blamed myself for every that has happened.

"I know sweetheart. I know.'

"Sweetheart!" I heard Heila whispered in shock. I wanted to tell Heila who Klaus was but I had to deal with Klaus first.

"Did he get the other?"

"I am afraid so." My phone rang and Stella gave it to me.

"Hello."

"Flo he got him." It was Dan in shaky voice.

"I know Dan." I heard a crash and a growl and sobbing. "What was that?" I asked in panick.

"Shun." Dan said blankly after sniffling.

"Flora how could you let this happen!" Shun screamed.

"This isn't my fault Shun!"

"But you let Illing did!" Marucho sobbed.

"It's not my fault I had to leave! The winx needed me!"

"And we didn't!" All three of boys did.

"You only person you cared about is that boy of yours."

"Leave Heila out of this!" I yelled. I looked back at the guys who were shelled shock quiet."I'll see you boys in the morning."


End file.
